bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aleris
The city of Aleris is a large city on the Northern Continent and is featured in Repicheep - Toa of Irony's short story, "The Mind of a Miner." Description The city of Aleris is built adjacent the Eren Mountains, near a portion of the mountains that is particularly rich in natural resources. It is built around a series of rather large natural hot air vents. Superheated air flows from deep in the earth up through the vents, allowing the city to tap into it as a source of power. As such, much of the city's infrastructure, everthing from elevators to crawlers, is designed to use pressurized air as a propellant. The city's primary exports are minerals, precious stones, and stone that come from the mines. Most of the businesses in the city contribute in some way to refining or processing the raw materials. One of Aleris' defining features is its lack of species segregation. By law, no one can be turned down from a job based solely on their race. If a Ko-Matoran wishes to be a transporter, a typically Le-Matoran job, he can do so if he wishes. This has led the city to known as "The City of Opportunity." Also, due to the large number of factories in the city, the sky is generally covered with a thick smog. And while not nearly as bad as the island of Xia, the sky is at best a dull grey. Locations The Mines The Aleris mines stretch deep into the Eren Mountains, drawing out the many materials that are then shipped to the city for processing. Each miner is given an identity tablet that they must pass through a machine before entering and after leaving the mines. If there is ever a cave in, the entire mine is evacuated, and the machine's list is gone over. Any beings unaccounted for are deemed missing, and a search team is sent to find them. The Sapphire Strip The Sapphire Strip is one of the few mines that still uses manual labor. The area is rich in sapphires and other gems, and the large machines that are used in other areas of the mines would by and large reduce the gems to dust. The Business District With the mines being south of the city, the southern end of Aleris is the busiest. Refineries of all shapes and sizes turn out materials of all kinds for export. The Residential District Just north of the business district is the residential district. The majority of the city's population live in tall high rise apartments. Running water is standard in the city, as roughly eighty percent of residents have jobs that require getting dirty. Many, if not most, of the city's wealthy business owners live outside the city, where the pollution is lighter and the air cleaner, but most have apartments within the city for when they must be there for business. The Slums The far north side of Aleris was the first part of the city to be built. Over the millenia, the city has stretched southward, leaving the original city to fall into disrepair. What was once the heart of the bustling city is now a bastion for crime and villiany. Inhabitants Aleris is home to members of all species. Residents that have appeared in Repicheep's stories are: *Khorscel *Rayd *Owntas *Oruni *Tohra *Kaisha *Nefura Appearances *My Broken Valentine (mentioned only) *Frostbitten Fugitives (mentioned only) *When Memory Knocks (mentioned only) *The Mind of a Miner Category:Locations Category:Towns/Villages/Other_Locations